


Always

by Arcangelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Casualty Of War, Cross-Generation Relationship, Death, Good Malfoy Family, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oneshot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Mpreg, Second War with Voldemort, Secret Relationship, i might make this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of Severus Snape dying because of Nagini’s bite it was Harry? After his death revelations are revealed that no one, not even Ron and Hermione had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Health class and suddenly I had an idea, thankfully I'm homeschooled that I could write it down. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Always**  
_OneShot_  
“This is talking aloud.”  
‘This is thoughts.’  
_“Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love.”_  
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

* * *

Harry breathed deeply trying to calm his thudding heart that was ringing in his ears. He felt true fear for the first time in his life, not because he knew he was going to die but what he was going to leave behind. His baby girl, Adira and Lucius, his bonded. She was so much like her name, strong. During the pregnancy it what one of the most hardest thing’s he had ever endured. He at the time didn’t know that male’s could get pregnant so she was a surprise when he started to display flu like symptoms.

Due to his malnourished body it was harder for him than it would be on people who were healthy and able to have children. Although it had gotten better over the years he had stayed at Hogwarts, the damage was already done. He had almost died giving birth to Adira, if he were a muggle he would’ve surely been dead, his magic was one of the very many things he was thankful for in his short life. Without it he would’ve never been able to meet his best friends and his husband.

Never discover that there was a world out there so different from the one he was living in when he was with the Dursley’s. He would’ve never known that his mother and father weren’t poor deadbeats who got themselves killed in a drunken car crash. Harry had never thought he would ever have a family to call his own let one a biological one. The Weasley’s and his daughter, stepson which he still thought was odd to call Draco, he is only one month older than him and a quasi-aunt in Narcissa.

He closed his eyes and calmed his shaking hands, he didn’t want to leave his daughter but he had too, he knew he had to die. She, unlike him, would have a brother, quasi-cousins that he knew Ron and Hermione would have, a father. She would know love, unlike he did.

That is all he asked for.

He held up his wand with with Avada on his lips. “Ready to die Tom?”

Voldemort looked at Harry with murderous intent, Harry wondered if he truly thought he would win this. Even if he did die, so would Voldemort. The Wizarding World would know peace for the first time in years, not even in the standstill for a few years after he vanished him. His horcruxes were destroyed, every single one of them, except Nagini which he already set Neville to destroy.

“It’s over Tom.” Harry said with a renewed strength knowing he would save his world, even with the cost of his life.

“For you, yes it is, Potter.”

At the same time Harry cast ‘Avada Kedavra’ Voldemort set Nagini on him. Harry accepted his fate while Voldemort was looking at him in disbelief. He may have been hallucinating, but moments before Voldemort died, he saw genuine remorse in his eyes. After everything he had done for the past seventy years of his life, there was no redemption for Voldemort, no matter what.

He held his throat trying to stop the bleeding even though he knew he would die from the venom that Nagini had. He wasn’t surprised that he was dying, he knew the time will come. He just wished he could see his daughter one more time but he didn’t want her to see him like this, ever encounter Dementors and see how he died like he saw his mother in third year.

He can feel his life draining away as he slumped on the floor gasping for breath. He needed to survive for few more moments, he knew Lucius could feel him. He would be coming soon, he would be able to feel the phantom pain that came with the bond. The venom was excruciating making it’s way through his bloodstream.

‘Come soon, please Lucius.’

* * *

Lucius was sitting with Adira in the great hall having helped get all the Death Eaters out of the castle, most of them are imprisoned or dead. He looked at the remains of the once great castle and sighed in dismay. Something so great that had housed thousands of wizards for the past one thousand plus years is now in ruins, he knew that it would be fixed with the help of a lot of wizards but it was still tragic.

It disrespected the memory of the great founders.

“Mama?”

He looked down at his daughter, she was so beautiful. With his signature platinum blond hair but with rare case of heterochromia iridis. She had one silver-blue eye with one emerald green eye.

Lucius was growing worried, he hadn’t heard from Harry for a few hours. He hissed in pain when he felt something sharp on his neck but nothing was here. Lucius narrowed his eyes in suspicion, something is going on.

The Bondmark!

‘Nonononono. Don’t let it be Harry.’ Although Lucius knew it was, Harry had warned him that he felt that this was the end. He had assumed he was talking about the end of the war.

“Draco!” Lucius yelled with panic.

“Yes, father?”

“Have you seen Harry?”

Draco was confused, he hadn’t seen Harry at all for the a couple of hours, his eyes widened along with his father's.

“No,” He spoke quietly with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Shit!” Lucius Malfoy cursed loudly losing all decorum, everyone in the hearing range widening their eyes hearing the Malfoy lord curse, in public at that.

“Narcissa, watch Adira.”

Without a word Lucius and Draco went running hearing the cries of Adira which made pain shoot in his heart. He was out of breath by the time he found The Shrieking Shack. He walked over seeing blood over the floor and panic filled his heart.

“Harry!” He shouted.

“Ye..” Harry replied, words slurred with blood filling in his mouth, he knew Lucius would find him.

“No, Harry. Stay with me please.” Lucius got down on his knees holding the wound trying to relieve some strain from his bonded body.

Harry smiled through tears, they were streaming down his face. He held his shaking hand up to Lucius face and said with a choked voice. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Stay please baby, please.” Lucius was begging looking down at Harry seeing him grow more and more pale. The light was leaving his eyes, he knew this was the end.

Denial filled his mind.

“I..lov..e yo..u. Always.”

Lucius nodded his head and closed his eyes in grief. He kissed Harry softly. “Always.”

He saw Harry take his last breath and collapsed, falling to his knees clutching his heart, he felt Harry’s soul leave his body.

“NO!” Lucius screamed with grief sobbing.

Draco was watching with tear-filled eyes, his little sister would never know her mother. One of the bravest, greatest, pure, selfless person he had ever known. He was always fearless, even in the eyes of death he faced everything with a smile on his face and pure intentions.

“Father.” Draco said walking over to his father hugging him tightly. They shared the mutual grief, crying together remembering Harry.

Grief will fill the hearts of thousands when they hear of the news.

* * *

Hermione and Ron grew worried that they haven’t seen Harry for a while. He had left them in reassurance they he would be right back, they still haven’t seen him back. Neville had killed Nagini when he saw her slithering around near Hogwarts grounds so they knew it was over for Voldemort in the horcruxes regard but they didn’t know what would come of Harry.

He was always so positive that he wouldn’t live past the battle which they just scoffed at saying nothing would come of that. Know they see that Fred, Tonks and Remus had died, it had sobered them up to the reality and naive hopes. 

Hermione looked over when she saw Lucius Malfoy running out of the Great Hall, she furrowed her eyebrows. He had never lost his cool, even in crisis when he was revealed as a spy for the Order. Dread filled her heart, something had happened. She didn’t know what just yet but she felt that this would change her forever, nothing would ever be the same.

They saw a Patronus of a stag that looked like Harry’s but immediately knew it wasn’t when they heard the panic voiced of Lucius Malfoy.

“Shrieking Shack, right now! Do not bring Adira.”

Hermione gathered everyone that she knew that was close to Harry and they all traveled to the Shrieking Shack, what they saw will haunt them forever. Their best friend, quasi-son, brother, was laying on the floor in Lucius Malfoy’s arm gray and dead. There was an outcry of surprise and grief, the most prominent was the choked sobbing as they walked over to his body.

Ron paled with tears welling up in his eyes, his best mate was dead. His brother, not in blood but in love was dead.

“No…” Ron moaned miserably, it wasn’t true. He would wake up tomorrow and this would be all a nightmare that he never wanted to experience again. Ron felt Hermione Grab onto him and knew immediately that this was the real thing.

“Harry..mate..” Ron choked out with grief laced in his words. He sat down next to Hermione feeling like his world was spinning, he tried to stay strong but it just wasn’t happen right now.

Tears were welling up in everyone’s eyes seeing Lucius Malfoy actually sobbing his heart out over Harry’s body. They didn’t know why exactly, they never thought he was close to him but apparently they were wrong. Harry knew he wasn’t going to survive the war, he repeated that to them. They always reassured him that he would, it was just his jaded attitude towards the war talking, everything would be okay.

It will never be okay again, not when Harry wasn’t there anymore.

* * *

It has been a few hours since the revelation that Harry had died. Lucius heart was broken and he felt empty and hollow. He knew it had more to do than just the bond, he had found true love and it had been viciously ripped away from him by the man he once followed, believed in. His daughter continuously asked for her mother, he didn’t know what to tell her. She doesn’t understand the concept of death yet and he dreaded telling her when she was older.

The summons for the will reading will be coming any minute now, the Goblin’s are always on top of their work when money is concerned, even in the middle of a war. He couldn’t fault them for making their money but right now he really didn’t care about anything else but his family. He would give anything, even his whole life for his husband to be alive again. Lucius knew he was happy now, maybe not happy that he had left them behind but happy with his parents and godparent. He was finally at peace, which is everything that he ever wanted for Harry.

To be at peace, with himself.

“Ma.” Adira said looking up at him with teary eyes. She was wondering where her mother was, she haven’t seen him for so long. Lucius picked her up and kissed her head. “I know, _mon petit ange_. I know, I miss him too.” She smiled looking at her father, the spitting image of Harry, identical smile too. She didn’t know the darkness of the world yet, she didn’t know pain, she didn’t know sorrow. She didn’t know grief or heartbreak. He wanted to shield her from that but he couldn’t, not when her mother just died and she is clueless about it. 

He got up and followed the Weasley family and his family knowing this was it, he would hear the last will and testament of his husband, everything about their relationship would be revealed. He had never been ashamed, in the times they would of been killed for their relationship. He was still the ‘Disgraced Death Eater’ and Harry was ‘Undesirable No.1’. That wouldn’t have went well with Voldemort. Adira would have lost both parents instead of just one, or rather she would of died in the womb from injuries that Voldemort would have caused.

There was a solemn air of silence that filled the room while they were waiting for the will to get unveiled. Adira not knowing what was going on looked on at everybody with childish confusion in her young eyes. The Goblin walked in looking as sad as them. He knew Harry Potter on a personal level, he had never met such a polite, kind and fair wizard. He had treated everyone of the Goblin nation with respect.

“This is The Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter-Malfoy,” Everyone looked confused when they heard the ‘Malfoy’ part but let it go knowing it would be explained in Harry’s will.

A ghostly almost transparent form Harry appeared looking at them with smiles on his face, they all were pained seeing even in death that he was smiling as usual.

“Hello everyone. This means I’m dead and for that I’m sorry but my time has come. After all _‘The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._ ’” Harry smiled sadly looking at all of them, he knew he didn’t have much time left before he would be pulled back to the spiritual plane.

“Mama!” Adira shouted confused and excited. Tears streamed down the face of Harry’s ghostly form.

“Hello sweetheart.” He replied wiping his tears and continuing, “To my husband―”

“WHAT?!” Everyone who was unaware that he was bonded and had a child shouted.

“As I was saying, to my husband Lucius Malfoy. You were there until the very end, like you promised. Maybe not in the way you intended. Maybe in another life we would be old and gray will a whole Quidditch team of children but unfortunately that didn’t happen in this imperfect world. Don’t ever grow bitter, take care of our daughter, always remember me. I would never want you to turn out like Severus Snape did, bitter and alone from the grief of loss of his best friend, my mother. You will always miss me, trust me I will be waiting for you when you come here. It will be a long time but time moves differently here. I am at peace, I am happy. I finally got to see my mother and father, my godfather Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, the old bat Severus and Dumbledore. We are happy, I miss you, I will miss you all but, to quote Dumbledore, ‘Death is the next adventure.’ I love you, always.”

Lucius nodded looking at his husband’s form but that didn’t stop the tears. He would never wake up next to him again, never kiss him good morning, never kiss him goodnight, experience Adira’s firsts. They wouldn’t grow old together like he thought and it was killing him inside. If anyone who shouldn’t have survived the war, it was him, not his precious Harry.

Harry looked at Lucius with a knowing look knowing exactly what he was thinking about, he knew Lucius like the back of his hand.

“Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Draco and Narcissa. I repeat the same advice to you as I leave with Lucius. Remember me, keep my memory alive. I will never truly die within you if you never forget. It may hurt now, but trust me it will get better. I want to thank you all for giving me something that I had never had when I was at the Dursleys. Love and family, I will forever be grateful. Fred, is fine. George do not ruin yourself because Fred is not here anymore, I know it hurts to lose someone as important as an identical twin, but you will survive. Your family will grow, you have to be there for them. I love you all with everything in my very being.”

“Adira, my sweetheart, my baby girl, my first child and only child. You may not understand now but you will in the future. I knew this time would come and I planned for this carefully. Every year of your live you will get a letter from me personally. I wrote and wrote until my hands couldn’t move anymore. I want you to know him even if I’m gone, that I love you. I had never abandoned you, I tried so hard to survive the war but I couldn’t. I’m so sorry that you lost a parent just like I did but you have a whole big loving family,” Harry smiled with tears clogging his voice, “And that is all that I ever wish of you baby girl. I love you, I love you, I love you so much.”

“I wuv you mama.” Adira stammered out trying out the words.

“And I love you, always and forever.”

Harry blew her a kiss and tried to calm his tears, this was the end.

“Goodbye.”

Everyone one watched him go with with grief-stricken eyes, Adira begin wailing seeing her mother go. Even though she doesn’t understand the feeling now, she is feeling sadness.

A new emotion that a baby shouldn’t feel, no more than one year old and she had to experience the same thing her mother did.

_Fin_

_“Carve your name on hearts, not tombstones. A legacy is etched into the minds of others and the stories they share about you.”  
― Shannon L. Alder_

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always torture myself? I was crying so much writing this but I wanted to write something sad for some reason. You may have noticed some discrepancies, Severus Snape is still dead, Harry wasn't a Horcrux and Lucius did not go to Azkaban. I couldn't write Snape's death, it's still a fresh wound from Alan Rickman's death, he died not longer after Dumbledore in HBP. Harry did still get the memories though.


End file.
